Chef's Trials
After you finish Bear's main order, you'll unlock your first Chef's Trials (Rookie to Veteran). A Chef's Trial is where your cooking organization skills are put to the test. You'll have a limited amount of time to prepare the required dishes. If the timer runs, you won't be able to fulfill the order. Once you start a Chef's Trial, there's no way to stop the timer or cancel the trial, so be sure to make full use of that time limit. Also, every time you want to retry a level, the recipe combos will be different (not sure if you can score the same combos twice) to make the trial harder. If you fail, don't be sad. You can save the ingredients you were able to make for another attempt in the future. Make sure you prepare by having a few dishes ready, especially items that are used in many other recipes, like Pheasant Consomme, Sumeshi, Butter, Corn Pizza etc. Upgrading your Cookware and wearing Rocco's Suits also helps a lot. As you complete more Main Orders, you also unlock more Trials. List of Chef's Trials Recipe Combos '''' The combos you get are somewhat unpredictable, but you can find a few examples below for each trial. Feel free to add the examples you've found, or just post a screenshot in the comments section and we'll add them for you. Rookie Possible requirements: * x 3 * x 2 * x 7 * x 2-3 * x 8 * x 4 * x 4 * x 3 * x 5 * x 5-7 * x 7 * x 8 Examples: Novice Possible requirements: * x 1-2 * x 1 * x 3 * x 2 * x 4-6 * x 4 * x 7-8 * x 8-11 Examples: Apprentice Possible requirements: * x 9 * x 4 * x 11 * x 7 * x 10 * x 3-4 * x 6-7 * x 8 * x 9 * x 5 Examples: Journeyman Possible requirements: * x 5-7 * x 7 * x 4 * x 13 * x 13-18 * x 6-7 * x 7 * x 6-8 Examples: Veteran Possible requirements: * x 9-12 * x 1 * x 7 * x 4 * x 4 * x 1 * x 7-11 * x 8-13 Examples: Hunter 1 Possible requirements: * x 6-8 * x 7 * x 1 * x 6 * x 8-12 * x 3-4 * x 7-10 * x 8 * x 4-6 * x 3 * x 8 Examples: Hunter 2 Possible requirements: * x 12 * x 11 * x 5 * x 4 * x 7 * x 7-9 * x 7 * x 7-12 * x 5 * x 3-5 Examples: Hunter 3 Possible requirements: * x 5 * x 14-24 * x 15-16 * x 10 * x 5 * x 14 * x 9 * x 4-6 * x 7 Examples: Hunter 4 Possible requirements: * x 5-10 * x 4 * x 3-4 * x 2-3 * x 2 * x 7 * x 2-3 * x 1 * x 5 Examples: Hunter 5 Possible requirements: * x 4-12 * x 9 * x 4-6 * x 10 * x 2 * x 5-6 * x 4-11 * x 3-4 * x 6-9 Examples: Hunter 6 Possible requirements: * x 6 * x 7-10 * x 6-8 * x 6 * x 8 * x 9 * x 6 * x 7 * x 5-8 * x 6 Examples: Hunter 7 Possible requirements: * x 4 * x 8 * x 10-15 * x 10 * x 12 * x 8 * x 9 * x 7 * x 14 * x 17 * x 7-9 * x 10 Examples: Category:Gameplay